The field of the invention relates generally to journaling-capable file systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for managing and querying journaling-capable file systems.
At least some known journaling-capable file systems require user interaction to manage and interact with the file systems. Such interaction may require significant experience and training by users. Additionally, such interaction may take significant time to execute, particularly for newer users.